


If it wasn't for bad luck

by scrollgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-con. Spoilers for "Born Under a Bad Sign" (SPN 2x14).</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it wasn't for bad luck

Her forehead throbbed and she couldn't seem to keep her eyes open. She blinked, slowly, but everything stayed blurry and distant.

"Wake-up, darlin'," the shadow that was Sam crooned, calloused fingers stroking her cheek, her throat. She tried to sit up, push away, but an incredible weight held her down and the hot throb in her head ramped up to sweaty, panicked, 'oh God, oh God, I need to barf' in 0.4 seconds. She dropped back down onto the hard floor. Or was she on top of the bar? The lights overhead seemed so close...

"Shhh, it's okay. You don't have to get up yet, just lie still, there now." Jo whimpered when Sam shifted his weight, shifting up to loom over her, casting a black shadow that ate her up. "Hey, darlin'. Let me get you comfy, huh?" Big hands settled at her waist, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling down the zipper, slow, so slow.

"Sam, whuh? Wha're you...?" she slurred, grasping for understanding. They'd been talking, he was talking about Dean, and then he was a hard wall of muscle against her, frightening. Monstrously huge and too strong, God so strong and so warm, his hands were warm on her thighs, rubbing slow circles. It made her head hurt less. "Sam? Sammm..." she moaned, lifting one shaking hand toward him. She blinked, then blinked again when his face resolved out of the dark above her.

"I'm here, Jo," he said, soft and gentle and earnest. "I'm right here." His big hands were stroking her through her cotton panties, and dimly Jo wondered if they were going to have sex now. "I'm gonna get you all nice and wet, Jo," he whispered, nuzzling her cheek. "Sassy, spunky Jo, all nice and wet for me." The rumble of his voice verberated through her body, and she shuddered in response, arched up to his hands.

"Sam," she gasped, "Sam, oh God, fuck, _fuck_." Devilish smile above her and long, hard fingers in her, sliding deep, sliding true. "Oh _God_, oh god oh god, _Sam_!" Head pounding, muscles clenching around Sam's fingers, she cried out and climaxed, feeling a gush of wet drench her thighs. His tongue came out to lick at her slack mouth, teasing and so sweet, then pushy, pushing into her mouth and fucking her, thick muscle making it hard to breathe.

She whimpered when he pulled his fingers out, yanked her jeans down even further, then wrapped big, hard hands around her hips, tilting her up. Something big, bigger than his fingers, and hard and hot, oh God oh _God_, no no Sam _no_. Jo shoved at his shoulders, at his face, but it was like shoving at a brick wall. His tongue owned her mouth, and with one rough push, his dick owned her cunt, God, so big, too big. He stretched her wide, and Jo convulsed around him, thrashing and mewling.

Just as she was about to black out from lack of air, he pulled back enough to grin down at her, eyes gleaming with amusement. "You like that, darlin'? Me fucking you open, just using you up like so much trash?" He laughed and grunted, obscene porn noises that Jo wept to hear, scared and humiliated and, oh God, it didn't hurt, she was tight and slick and she wished it hurt. Better to hurt than feel this razor wire of need, the greedy way her legs wrapped around his hips. She thrust up to meet him, tears blurring her vision and snot choking up her throat.

"Fuck, that's it," Sam panted, his cock driving in brutally, pelvis banging painfully against her inner thighs. "That's it, Sam, fuck her, do it Sammy, _fuck_\--" With a strangled yell, he thrust in once, twice, and came, his eyes clenched tight and his mouth open and wet. Not yet, Jo thought desperately, her cunt quivering on the edge of a second climax. She could feel him softening, and she whimpered, arching up and _needing_ it.

Above her, Sam froze for a second, then barked a raucous laugh. "Well, I suppose you're in luck, darlin' girl. Sammy is too much of a gentleman to leave you unsatisfied like that," he chuckled, and his dick was getting hard again inside her, and his thumb came down between then to flick at her clit. "But don't take too long, okay? Wouldn't want ol' Dean to walk in here while you've got baby brother's cock up that ripe cunt of yours, now do you?"

Dizzily Jo shook her head, then forced her shaking hand to grab his, the one working her clit in slow, gentle circles. She could barely fit her fingers around his wrist but he let her increase the pressure, speed up his fingers. "Harder," she gasped, "Do it harder." Together they rubbed her until she was keening, grabbing at his hair with her free hand. Sam eased a finger into her dripping cunt next to his cock, stretching her painfully tight and -- _there_. Oh God, it hurt, it hurt so good and she could hear herself sobbing incoherently as she came again, her muscles shuddering, her head throbbing with every heartbeat in a vague, distant way, while everything spiralled away into the black, the blackness of Sam's eyes, the lights spinning out into the dark...


End file.
